Such an arrangement of a slatted base has become known, for example, as the subject of EP 2 572 607 B1.
The document described a slatted base in which at least some of the slats interact with a deformation sensor, and the output signals of the deformation sensors are supplied to a computer in order to determine, in dependence on the total weight of the user, a load distribution on the slats, the deflection of the slats, the tilting of the slats with respect to the frame axis and the tilting of the slats along their longitudinal axis, as well as the center of gravity of the user and the presence of a lateral, supine or prone position.
It is further known from this document that each pair of slats is held in an associated spring-loaded bearing element and that the bearing element is arranged on the frame of the measurement bed such that it can be electromotively raised and lowered.
Each bearing element, which accommodates either one or two slats, is accordingly allocated a servomotor, which drives a lifting drive via an angular gear, which is suitable for driving the bearing element in the vertical direction such that the bearing element can be raised and lowered.
With this kind of lifting drive of the slats via bearing elements, which are driven by a servomotor such that they can be raised and lowered, a specific target position of the lying surface is determined. This means that in order to produce a particular target position of the lying surface, all bearing elements are driven such that, for example, one slat lies slightly higher above the other slat, so as to create a particular lying profile on the lying surface.
One first departs from an initially established base position, which first consists of a completely flat lying surface which aligns all of the slats in a flat, horizontal position.
After the creation of this base position, in the unloaded state, a subject lies on the lying surface and then a contactless measurement of the deflection of the slats and the path of deflection within the spring body itself occurs in nearly every slat in order to determine the sinking depth of every slat with respect to the base position of the lying surface.
In this way, a lying profile of the loaded lying surface is created, which indicates at what body weight at which part of the body the respective slat flexes downward and sinks, and this distance is determined by said contactless measurement.
One thus determines a target sinking of the lying surface, namely with respect to the deflection and the spring deflection of the slats or the slat pairs, in that one converts these values to the bearing points of the bearing elements of the longitudinal beams of the lying surface.
If, for example, a sinking depth in the middle of the slat of, for instance, 5 cm is measured, this is converted with a conversion scale, e.g. 1:10 or 1:9 to the longitudinal beam side bearing element, which is then assigned a displacement of, for example, 1 cm from the lifting drive.
If, for example, a longitudinal displacement of the slat in the center region of the lying surface of 50 mm is determined, this is converted in a grid dimension scale, e.g. in a grid dimension of 1:10, and a corresponding lift adjustment is carried out on the longitudinal beam side bearing element, e.g. by a displacement of 5 mm.
A particular target profile is thus created through the lifting drives in dependence on the determined measurement values of each slat pair of the lying surface, in that each bearing element is raised or lowered on the longitudinal beam side so as to achieve that finally, the spine of the subject is in a straight alignment on the lying surface.
This means that the orientation of the bearing elements via the lifting drive arranged there leads to an ergonomically correct alignment of the lying surface with the goal of defining certain lying zones, so as to enable a continuously straight spine.
In known lifting drives, which are arranged at a mutual distance and in parallel to the longitudinal beams of the measurement bed, the lying profile is then steplessly adjusted in the manner of a target profile.
For reasons of simplification and for the improvement of the later usability of a user bed derived therefrom, it is provided that a particular grid dimension is derived from the stepless adjustment of the bearing elements which support the slats, and this grid dimension is later adjusted precisely to a slatted base assigned to a user.
Thus, in a later lying surface which is individually aligned to the user, the displacement positions of the individual bearing elements, which have been previously determined via the measurement arrangement of the measurement bed, are converted into assigned grid spacings from mutually displaceably arranged bearing elements, in order to thus enable a particular grid dimension of a lifting setting of a slatted base which is individually adapted to a user from the stepless lifting drive of the measurement bed.
As each lifting drive is individually adjustable for each slat, one has determined an individual lying profile, which is the object of EP 2 572 607 B1.
The disadvantage of said document is, however, that only one (vertical) lifting drive is shown for the individual adjustment of the slats, however no other adjustment possibilities are shown.